An electronic apparatus such as a Laptop personal computer (a Laptop PC), a tablet-type personal computer (a tablet-type PC) and so forth is equipped with a display device such as a liquid crystal display and so forth. There are cases where a structure that a front face of a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel and so forth is protected by cover glass is used in the display device of this kind (for example, Japanese Patent No. 6006380).
Incidentally, it is necessary for the display device of this kind to promote upsizing of a display region and downsizing of a chassis in order to promote downsizing of the display device itself while improving appearance quality of the display device itself. Accordingly, it is necessary to narrow also a width dimension of a bezel member which surrounds the display panel.
FIG. 4 is a sectional diagram schematically illustrating one example of an inner structure of one edge of a related art display device 100. The display device 100 illustrated in FIG. 4 is equipped with a frame-shaped bezel member 104 which surrounds a peripheral edge of a display panel 102 and cover glass 110 is fixed to a front face of a glass support piece 108 which is disposed on an inner face of a vertical wall 106 of the bezel member 104. In the display device 100, a cushion member 112 which is made of a rubber material is fixed to the front face of the glass support piece 108 and thereby an outer peripheral end face 110a of the cover glass 110 is protected in order to ensure shock resistance of the cover glass 110.